The Troubles Of Having A Rebel Daughter
by HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Winchester. I am 16 years old. My dad is none other but strict Dean Winchester. Will he break my rebellious ways or will I continue to be a pain? This story has characters from Supernatural, Leverage, and The Longest Ride.
1. Chapter 1

*Notes- This fanfic has some cursing in it. Also, there are intimate moments.

Jim knows about the Supernatural world.

Marie Avgeropoulos as Hannah Winchester

Britt Robertson as Jennifer Winchester

Scott Eastwood as Jim Barnes

John Winchester- Born (1954), Died (July 19, 2006)

Mary Winchester Born (1954), Died (November 2, 1996)

Dean Winchester- Born (January 24, 1979) = 38 years' old

Sam Winchester- Born (May 2, 1983) = 34 years' old

Jennifer Winchester- Born (December 25, 1995) = Turning 22

Hannah Winchester- Born (February 14, 2001) = 16 years' old

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hannah Winchester. I am 16 years old, and home schooled by my Aunt Jennifer. I am the only Dean Winchester's only child. Maybe, you never know with dad. He is kind of a man whore. This is my story.

(In the Bunker)

Dad: Jennifer, you need to watch Hannah, while Sam and I go on this hunting trip.

Jennifer: I love her, but I have plans.

Dad: With who?

(Just then Castiel appeared)

Jennifer: Saved by the bell.

Castiel: I didn't hear a bell.

Jennifer: Bye (Smiles)

Jennifer walks up the steps to the door with Dad right behind her. Dad stops at the bottom of the stairs.

Dad: We are not done here.

Jennifer: Yes, we are.

I walk in wearing a red midriff tank top that shows quite a bit of cleavage, and pajama pants that has sassy written on the back of them. Dad's eyes pop out of his head. I go to the fridge to grab a water.

Dad: Hannah Mary Winchester, what the hell are you wearing?

Me: Clothes, duh. (Sassy)

Just then Sam comes into the room.

Dad: What the hell Sammy?

Sam: What?

Dad: Why weren't you in here when Jennifer and I were arguing?

Sam: Because I thought you had the situation under control.

Dad: Whatever. Hannah go change right now, and don't let me see you wearing something like that again.

I turn to walk away.

Me: Yeah, whatever.

Dad: Excuse me, young lady.

I turn to face dad.

Me: I said, yes sir.

I turn around and go to my bedroom.

Castiel smirks knowing that is not what I said. I walk back into the living room wearing a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt and blue jeans.

Me: Better. (Pissy).

Dad: Yes, and drop the attitude young lady (Sternly).

Sam: Where did Jennifer go anyways?

Dad: I don't know, but I will find out. Cas can you find her.

Castiel: I can try.

Me: She is an adult. Leave her the hell alone.

Dad: Hannah! (Angrily).

Me: It's true. I'm just stating the facts.

Sam: Hannah, simmer down.

Me: You know I'm right uncle Sammy.

Dad: You know what I have had it with the attitude, your grounded.

Me: Figures, I'm always grounded. (Mutters)

Castiel walks over to me, and puts his hands on my face.

Castiel: Be good little Winchester.

Me: I can try.

Castiel frowned at me.

Castiel: Do it.

Castiel leaves to find Jennifer.

Dad: Go pack a bag you are coming with us.

Me: What are we hunting? (Excitedly).

Sam: Your dad and I are hunting not you.

Me: That's bullshit. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hunt. I have been prepared for this.

Dad: First of all, language, and second of all sweetheart you're not ready. Your my little girl I don't want anything to happen to you. (Kissed my head).

Me: I know dad; I love you to. (I hug him). Sorry, I have been acting like a bitch.

Dad: Hannah. (Sternly).

Me: I know language.

Dad: I love you sweetie. Go get ready we are going to leave soon.

Me: Yes, sir.

I leave the room to go to my bedroom to get ready to leave the bunker.

Sam: She's a good kid.

Dad: Yes, she is.

Back to Jennifer

Jennifer and Jim arrive at Jim's house. Jim lives in the country so it takes about an hour to get there. He has a huge ranch with lots of horses and cows. Jim is a bull rider in his spare time, but he is also a cop. Jim has a K-9 named Bear. Bear is a Belgian Malinois. Jennifer and Jim are sitting in Jim's truck.

Jim: So, what do you want to do?

Jennifer: What do you think? (Smiles at him).

Jennifer and Jim get out of the truck, they start kissing, and Jim gets his front door open. After he shuts and locks the door he takes off Jennifer's blue blouse. Just then they hear a noise.

Castiel: Umm, Jennifer I'm sorry to interrupt, but your brothers need you. You should put your shirt back on.

Jennifer: Hell no, I'm going to stay here with Jim.

Castiel: Very well then.

Castiel grabs Jennifer's arm and transports her back to the bunker. Jennifer and Castiel appear in the bunker.

Jennifer: Cas! (Mad).

Castiel: Sorry, but I did warn you.

Dad: What the hell, Jennifer? (Takes in her appearance).

Jennifer realizes she is shirtless so she covers herself and heads to her bedroom. Dad and Sam follow Jennifer hot on her heels. Hearing all this racket I step into the hallway.

Dad: What the hell were you doing Jennifer Winchester?

Me: More like who she was doing. (Laughing).

Dad frowns at me.

Dad: Room right now, Hannah.

Me: Ok.

I go back into my bedroom but I lean against the door so I can hear what is happening out in the hallway.

Dad: I am not going to repeat myself Jennifer. What were you doing and with who?

Jennifer stops outside her bedroom facing the door. She turns her head to look at her angry older brothers.

Jennifer: None of your business. (She says as she goes into her bedroom).

Dad: In case you have forgotten we are your older brothers so it is our business.

Dad turns to face Sam.

Dad: I don't want her here alone. Her and Hannah can come with us.

Sam: Agreed.

Dad turns to face Castiel.

Dad: Where was she?

Castiel: At her boyfriend's house.

Dad: Do you know who he is?

Castiel: Yes, but for his safety I can't tell you. I have another mission I must go. (Castiel leaves).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dad: Ladies.

Jennifer and I come out of our rooms stepping into the hallway.

Me: Yes.

Dad: Are you ready to leave?

Me: Yes, sir.

Jennifer: I'm not going anywhere with you.

Dad: Sam can you get Hannah's bag and you guys go get into the Impala please? Jennifer and I will be out in a minute.

Sam: Sure.

Sam gets my bag while I carry my purse and we go outside.

Dad: Jennifer, you are going with us and that's final.

Jennifer: I don't have to listen to you.

Dad: Please go I need someone to watch Hannah so she can stay safe.

Jennifer: Fine I'll go but only for Hannah.

Dad: Ok, thank you.

Jennifer grabs her already packed bag and goes to get into the Impala. Dad grabs his bag, locks the bunker, loads his bag into the Impala, and gets in. Sam and I are already in the Impala. Sam looking at the map, and I am listening to music on my phone with my headphones. Jennifer gets in the car and I lean over and whisper in her ear.

Me: Are you ok?

Jennifer: Yes. (She whispers back).

Dad: You ladies should get some sleep. Jennifer, Sam we are going to switch who drives, so everyone can get a chance to sleep.

Me: Can I drive to? (Excitedly).

All: No

Me: Fine, geez.

I close my eyes and listen to my music.

Jennifer: Wake me up when you want me to drive. (Closes her eyes).

Hours later

Dad pulls into a gas station. He turns around and taps Jennifer's leg.

Dad: Jen, time to wake up. (Whispers).

Jennifer: Are you going to wake Han up? (Whispers).

Dad: No, Sam went into get snacks and to pay for gas. If you need to use the restroom you need to go now. We aren't stopping until we reach our destination.

Jennifer: When will that be.

Dad: About 5 hours from now. Also, it's your turn to drive.

Jennifer: Ok.

Jennifer gets out of the Impala. She does what she needs to do, then they all climb back in the Impala with me sleeping peacefully. Dad gets in the passenger seat, Sam gets in the back seat with me and Jennifer gets in the driver's seat.

5 hours later we arrive at a hotel

Jennifer: Guys wake up were here.

Dad: I'll go check in.

Jennifer: I already did. We got two rooms.

Jennifer hands Dad his hotel key.

Sam: You ladies can share a room, and Dean and I will share a room. Deal?

Jennifer: Deal.

Jennifer sees that I am still asleep, so she was about to wake me up. I can't hear anything because I still have my headphones on listening to music.

Dad: Don't wake her up because I'll carry her. She is so cute when she is asleep.

Dad's statement makes him, Sam, and Jennifer laugh. Dad takes a picture of me sleeping. All of a sudden a truck pulls up and pulls into a parking space. Will they know who this mysterious person is? Sam unbuckles me, as Dad picks me up and carries me inside. Dad lays me gently down on one of the beds, just then I wake up.

Dad: Morning, sleepyhead.

Me: Morning daddy. What time is it?

Sam: 5 PM.

Jennifer: I'll go get the bags out of the car.

Dad: Ok. I'll be out in a minute to help you.

When Jennifer is grabbing a bag from the trunk of the Impala someone grabs her. All of a sudden there is a hand on her mouth and her arms are restrained with the other mysterious arm. The mysterious person shushes her. Then she gets turned around to face the mysterious person. Jennifer is looking into the face of Jim. Jim removes his hands.

Jennifer: Jim I love you but my brothers will be outside in a minute.

Jim kisses Jennifer.

Jim: I love you to.

Jennifer: Now go before they see you.

Jim puts his extra hotel key in her hand, kisses her again, and then he walks away. Jennifer tries to grab all of the luggage.

Dad: Hey don't get carried away, let me help you.

Together they carry in the luggage, while I am in the shower, and Sam is doing research on the computer.

Dad: So Jennifer while Sam and I are on this hunt you and Hannah are not to leave this hotel room got it?

Jennifer: Fine.

Sam: You're not going to argue?

Jennifer: What's the point of arguing you guys would win anyways.

Dad: Damn right we would.

I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I go to my suitcase and get out some clothes.

Dad: You ready Sammy.

Sam: Yes.

Dad: Hannah when we are gone listen to Jennifer.

Me: I know dad this isn't the first time. (I said as I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed).

Dad: Ok. Bye sweetie, bye Jen.

Jennifer & I: Bye.

Dad and Sam leave our hotel room.

Jennifer: Hannah, I'm going out. I will probably be gone for a long time.

Me: Ok.

She doesn't know but I am cheering on the inside. Jennifer grabs her purse and leaves our hotel room. I walk over to my suitcase again and I grab a sexy white backless micro-mini club dress with a plunging neckline. I then call an Uber driver.

Back to Jennifer

Jennifer knocks on Jim's hotel room door even though he gave her a key. Jim opens the door.

Jim: Hey, babe.

Jim kisses her and pulls her into his hotel room. Jennifer and Jim spend an intimate time together.

Back to Me

I arrive at my destination, I pay my Uber driver, and I get out of the car. I walk to the entrance of the club.

Bouncer: ID please.

I hand him my fake ID to look at.

Bouncer: Have a good night Miss Lindsay.

Me: Thanks. (I say was I walk into the club).

The first thing I do when I go into the club is the head to the bar. I sit down at the bar.

Bartender: What can I get you miss?

Me: Tequila please.

Bartender: Coming right up miss.

Me: Thanks.

A guys comes to sit by me.

Guy: Hi, my names Ben. What's your name?

Me: Sorry, I'm not interested.

Ben: That's not your name.

Me: Sorry, but you're not getting my name.

Ben: Fine, bitch. (Ben slaps me in the face).

Just then another guy comes up and punches the guy in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Eliot is 19 years old. He also used a fake ID to get into the club.

Chapter 3

Stranger: You never hit a lady. Did your parent's not teach you anything?

I was holding my cheek. Two bouncers came over to Ben and the other guy.

Bouncer: Mam, are you ok?

Me: I'm fine, thanks for asking.

Stranger: Can you get this piece of crap out of here.

Bouncer: My pleasure.

The bouncer grabs Ben and throws him out.

Me: Thanks, but you didn't have to do that.

Stranger: Yes, I did. Are you sure you're ok?

Me: I'm fine.

The stranger held his hand out to me.

Stranger: I'm Eliot by the way.

Me: Hannah. (I said as I shook his hand).

Eliot: Would you like to dance?

Me: I would love to.

Eliot and I danced and talked for a while.

Eliot: I'll be back.

Me: Ok, I'll be at the bar.

Eliot: Ok, I'll meet you there in a minute.

Me: Ok.

I walked back over to the bar and sat down.

Bartender: What can I get you miss?

Me: Two whiskeys please.

Bartender: Coming right up.

Eliot returned and sat down next to me at the bar.

Eliot: Thank you for the drink Hannah. How did you know my brand?

Me: Well there's certain things a woman can tell about a man.

Eliot: Can we have 2 doubles and 2 beers?

Bartender: Coming right up.

Eliot: So Hannah what do you do?

Me: I work with my family. What do you do?

Eliot: Do you want to get out of here.

Me: I wish I could but I should be getting home. It's kind of late and I have work tomorrow.

I get up but then I sit back down.

Eliot: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah, just a little lightheaded.

Suddenly, Eliot sees the bartender slip something in a drink, and puts the drink in front of me.

Bartender: Here is some water for your friend.

Me: Thank you.

I was about to pick up the glass.

Eliot: She's fine, but thank you. Are you ready Hannah?

I put my head down because I am now out of it. Eliot picks me up and carries me to his truck. A silver pick-up. He goes over to a pay phone to call the cops to let them know about the bartender. He comes back over and sees that I am passed out. His takes off his coat and puts it on me.

Back To Sam & Dad

Dad: That hunt didn't take very long.

Sam: Nope, that was one of the shortest hunts we have every done.

Dad pulls the Impala into the parking lot of the hotel.

Dad: Should we check on the girls?

Sam: No, they are probably asleep. There is no need to wake them.

Sam and Dad are heading to their room, when they noticed Jennifer walking out of Jim's hotel room. His hotel room is only a few rooms down from our rooms. So Jennifer would have to do the walk of shame.

Sam: Dean, isn't that Jennifer?

Dad: No, it can't be.

Dad yells Jennifer, and Jennifer looks up.

Jennifer: Oh, shit.

Dean: Get your ass over here right now. (Yelling).

Jennifer walks over to Sam and Dad. Dad opens his hotel room door.

Dad: Get in there now we need to talk. (Growls).

They all go into the hotel room. Sam takes off his coat and hands it to Jennifer.

Jennifer: Thank you.

Dad: What the hell Jennifer you are supposed to be watching Hannah, but instead your uhh (gags) I can't even say it.

Jennifer: What am I not supposed to have a sex life? (Pissy).

Sam: Jennifer now is not the time to talk back. Dean's right Jennifer you are in some guy's hotel room. A guy that you barely know having sex.

Jennifer: Well at least someone can say it.

Dad: Jennifer you don't know that person he could have an STD or something.

Jennifer: I can assure you he doesn't.

Dad: What is that supposed to mean.

Sam: Does that mean you know him?

Jennifer: Maybe, maybe not. And we should be quieter Hannah's probably asleep it's late, and on that note I'm going to bed.

Dad: We are not done discussing this.

Jennifer: Yes, we are because there is nothing else to say.

Dad: Like hell there isn't.

Jennifer walked out of Sam and Dad's room and back into our room. She sees both beds are empty and the bathroom light is off. So she calls me and leaves a message.

Jennifer: Hannah pick up I need to know where you are and that you are safe. Dean and Sam are back.

She keeps calling me but I don't answer because I'm passed out. A total of 10 calls later she decided to go tell Dad and Sam. She gets changed into a pair of jeans, boots, and a KISS t-shirt, then she walks over to Dad and Sam's room and knocks on it.

Sam: What the hell it's 2 in the morning.

Dad: I'll get it. It might be the girls.

Sam: At 2 in the morning.

Dad goes to the door with his gun in his hand. He looks out sees that it is Jennifer

Dad: It's Jennifer (He says to Sam, then he opens the door.) What's wrong?

Jennifer: Hannah's missing.

Dad: What do you mean she's missing. (Yelling).

Sam: Dean calm down.

Dad: Don't tell me to calm down my little girl is missing. Let's get Cas.

Sam: Cas is busy.

Jennifer: We will find her Dean. We just need to check local bars, clubs, restaurants, things that are still open at this time.

Dad: She's not old enough to be in bars and clubs Jen. (Panicking).

Jennifer: I know Dean but did that ever stop me?

Sam: Ok Dean and I will go look for Hannah and you can stay here. Call us if and when you hear from her or she shows up.

Jennifer: Ok, I will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Dad have already been to a lot of places. When they stop at the club I was at. They walk up to the bouncer who is getting ready to leave. Dad pulls out his phone with a picture of me on it. He holds up his phone to the bouncer.

Dad: Hi, have you seen this girl.

Bouncer: Yes.

Dad: I have to go into the club to find her. (About to go into the club).

Bouncer: It got shut down earlier today the bartender was drugging girls and taking them home there are witnesses.

Sam: Oh my god.

Now dad and Sam are freaking out.

Dad: Are there any other things open at this time?

Bouncer: No, everything around here is closed now.

Sam: Ok thanks (pulls Dad away) we should go back to the hotel Hannah will show up soon.

Dean: But what if she doesn't?

Sam: She will.

Sam and Dad gets back into the Impala and heads back to the hotel.

Back To Me

I wake up to sun shining in the window of a hotel room. I am covered up by blankets and my high-heel shoes are on the floor.

Eliot: Good, morning. (Says getting up from a chair).

Me: Good, morning. (I say with a smile).

Eliot: Would you like some coffee?

Me: Yes, please. (Eliot hands me a cup of coffee) Thank you.

Eliot: Your very welcome.

Me: What time is it?

Eliot: It's 8 in the morning. You looked so cute I didn't want to wake you. (He says smiling at me).

Me: (I smile at Eliot). I had a good time last night except for being drugged, but I should get going.

Eliot: I had a good time last night also. I'll give you a ride.

Me: You don't have to.

Eliot: I want to.

Me: Thank you. (Smiles at him).

Eliot: No problem. (Smiles at me).

I grab my purse, put my shoes on and then Eliot and I go and get into his truck. I give Eliot the address to the hotel I am staying at. We talked all the way to the hotel. We arrived at the hotel.

Me: Thanks for everything. (I hand him my number on a piece of paper.) If you ever want to hang out again.

Eliot: High probability, and no problem it's fun being around you. (He kisses me and I kiss him back, and then he hands me his phone number.)

Me: Bye. (I say as I get out of his truck).

Eliot: Bye for now. (Leaves).

I think to myself, shit everyone is going to be so angry. I will surely be grounded forever. I go over to the hotel door about to scan the key card but I realize that I left the key card at the hotel. Crap what am I going to do. I decide to text Jennifer hoping she will understand.

Me: Are you at the hotel?

Jennifer: Yes.

Me: I don't have my key card, so can you let me in please?

Just then Jennifer opens the hotel room door. She looks at me shocked because of my appearance. I walk into the hotel room and Jennifer shuts the door.

Jennifer: Are you ok?

Me: Yes.

Jennifer: Good, guys you can come out now.

Sam and dad emerge from the bathroom. They are also shocked by my appearance.

Dad: Where the hell were you all night? Especially wearing that Hannah Mary Winchester.

Me: I was at a club.

Sam: The club that was shut down Hannah?

Me: I don't know if it was shut down. When I left it was in full swing.

Sam: Hannah, there was a club that was shut down because the bartender was drugging girls and taking them home. You're lucky that didn't happen to you.

Me: I know.

Dad: Hannah, what club were you at? (Nicely).

Me: Club Vortex.

Dad: Damnit, Hannah. You were lucky. (Dad started pacing back and forth).

Me: The bartender did drug me, he tried to drug me more, but some guy stopped him. That guy called the police and took me to his place.

Sam: Did you guys have sex?

Me: Absolutely not I was passed out.

Jennifer: He could have taken advantage of you. (First time to speak up).

Me: I know, but he didn't he's a nice guy.

Sam: You barely know him.

Me: I got to know him.

Sam: So did you drink?

Dad: Of course she was drinking she reeks of alcohol. What I want to know is how you were able to get into the club in the first place.

Me: That's not important.

Dad: Yes, it is.

Sam: Hannah give Jennifer your purse. (I give Jennifer my purse).

Dad: Jennifer dump her purse on the bed.

Jennifer: No, that's an invasion of her privacy.

Dad: There shouldn't be anything in there that we shouldn't see so she has nothing to hide.

Jennifer opens my purse, and she goes through my purse. Suddenly her eyes widen.

Dad: What?

Jennifer: Nothing. (She opens my wallet and hands dad my fake ID. What they don't know is that I have more).

Sam: So Jennifer why did your eyes widen?

Jennifer: Nothing.

Dad: Bull.

Dad grabs my purse away from Jennifer. He dumps my purse on the bed and sees every father's worst nightmare… condoms. Dad and Sam stare at the condoms with wide eyes. I then step forward to gather everything up, but Jennifer grabs my arm.

Jennifer: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Dad: What the hell Hannah, condoms seriously.

I don't say anything. I didn't want to make the situation worse.

Sam: Where the hell did you get condoms anyway?

Me: Can I have my purse back please. (If I get my purse back I am going to put everything back in it. I put my hand out and dad gives me my purse pack.)

Dad: You can have your purse back, but you not getting this back. (He says as he picks up the condoms).

Me: But I need them. (As soon as I say it I immediately regret it).

Dad: Why do you need them Hannah? (Yelling).

I attempt to bend down and pick the contents of my purse back up, but dad stops me.

Dad: You're not getting those back until you tell me why you need them.

Jennifer: That's silly Dean their condoms why do you think she needs them.

Dad: No Jennifer, she doesn't need them for that because she's not doing that.

Sam: But, what if she is.

Dad: She's not Sam she's only 16.

Sam: Dude did that every stop you or Jennifer.

Dad gives Sam a look.

Jennifer: Hannah, are you having sex?

Me: Absolutely not.

Dad: Don't lie to us.

Me: I'm not lying. I am a virgin. (Yelling).

Sam: Then why do you need condoms if you're not having sex?

Me: It's for when I decide to have sex.

Dad: You don't need them because you're not having sex.

Me: I might and when I do, do you want me to get and STD or for you to become a grandpa?

Jennifer: That's a good point Dean do you really want to be a grandpa at your age?

Dad gives Jennifer a look that say be quite.

Sam: Jennifer's right we want her to be prepared not get herself into a situation.

Dad: Fine, you can have them. But that doesn't mean you can sleep with everyone.

Me: I know that.

Jennifer: Guys it's been a long night we should all get some sleep. Later we can start investigating.

Sam: Agreed.

Dad and Sam start heading out of Jennifer and my hotel room.

Dad: Hannah, you know I love you right?

Me: I love you to dad, and I love you to Uncle Sammy.

Sam smiles at me.

Dad: Burn that dress will you it's to grown up for you.

I smile because I am not going to burn the dress. Jennifer shuts the door after dad and Sam leave our room.

Jennifer: So, Hannah who did you spend all night with?

Me: I love you Jen, but that is none of your business. I'm going to go shower.

Jennifer: Ok, I'm going to take a nap because your dad, uncle, and I didn't get any sleep because we were worried about you.

Me: Sorry about that.

I grab clothes out of my bed, then I go into the bathroom and get into the shower while Jennifer naps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuesday

8:00 AM

Knock on the girl's hotel room door.

Jennifer: Hannah can you get that?

The knocking continues. Jennifer looks around but doesn't see Hannah. Goes to the door and looks out and sees Sam and Dean, so she opens the door.

Jennifer: Is Hannah with you?

Dad and Sam walk into the room and shut the door behind them.

Dad: No, she is supposed to be with you. Where the hell is she?

Jennifer: How the hell do I know I just woke up and she's gone.

Just then the door opens.

Sam and Dad move in front of Jennifer and pull out their guns.

Me: What the hell?

Sam and Dad put their guns away.

Dad: We could ask you the same thing?

Me: I went to go get some food to say I'm sorry about last night.

Dad: We know you are sorry, but you can't just leave without telling anyone where you are going.

Me: I didn't think it would matter I was being careful.

Dad: You still could have gotten hurt.

Me: But I didn't get hurt this nice young man was watching me.

After I say that Jim walks into the room.

Dad: Who the hell are you?

Jennifer is now wide eyed.

Dad and Sam pull their guns and push Jennifer and me behind them. But Jennifer steps in front of Jim.

Jennifer: It's ok I know him.

Sam: Who is he Jennifer?

Dad: You better tell us right now Jennifer Rose Winchester.

Jennifer: He's my boyfriend.

Dad & Sam: Your what!

Jennifer: If you guys calm down you can get to know him.

Sam: We are calm.

Jennifer: Are you sure.

Dad: Sure.

Jennifer: How about you get to know him some other time. I think you guys need to talk to Hannah about the dangers of going places by herself.

Me: I already know it's dangerous, but Jim was with me the whole time. I knew I was safe because he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Dad: So you already know who Jim is how?

Jennifer: Why don't we go somewhere. Maybe go sight-seeing. Do you want to?

Jim: Sounds like a plan.

Jennifer: I will be back later. (She says as she grabs a coat, and her purse.)

Dad: You can stay here, because we are going home today.

Jennifer: Nope we are in Colorado so Jim and I are going sight-seeing.

Sam: Take Hannah with you.

Me: I don't want to crash their romantic day out. Have fun guys but be safe. (I say as I grab a condom out of my purse and throw it to Jennifer.) Catch.

Dean: Oh my god.

Jennifer: Bye guys.

I fell down on the bed laughing because of the look on dad and Sam's face.

Me: You should see your faces it looks like your eyes are going to pop out of your head. And your faces are so red. You guys should really relax. I can go get you some beer. I'm sure I could flirt my way into scoring some alcohol.

Dad: What!

Me: Oops.

Out of the blue my phone started ringing. My ringtone is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. I look at my phone and see that it's a number I don't recognize.

Dad: Who's calling you Hannah?

Me: I don't know, but I'm going to answer it outside.

Sam: Why?

Me: Because it's nice outside.

Dad: Don't go outside young lady.

Me: I will stay in your line of sight.

Dad: Hannah!

I walked outside but the phone had already stopped ringing. So I called it back.

Stranger: Hello, Hannah.

Me: Who is this?

Stranger: Your future husband.

Me: What!

Stranger: You heard me. You're going to be my future wife.

Me: I don't think so.

Stranger: I do; I will see you soon babe.

Me: Don't call me again creep. (I hung up the phone.)

What the hell? Who the hell was that and how do they know my name and phone number. I am not going to mention this to dad, Sam or Jennifer because I don't want them to worry about me. If they find out about this, they will be more protective over me and I don't need that. I don't get to go anywhere by myself to start with. It really sucks. I want the life of a normal teenager and not have to worry about this crap. I headed back into the hotel room.

Dad: Who was it?

Me: Wrong number.

Dad: So you got pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

Me: Yes, I got everyone but Sammy pancakes and bacon. I got Sammy a green smoothie.

Sam: Thanks, Hannah (He says as he walks over to me and gives me a hug.)

Me: No problem Sammy.

I got out dad's breakfast container and a fork and handed it to him. Then I got a straw and put it in Sammy's smoothie. Then I got out my container from the bag and a fork.

Dad: Cool, you got extra bacon.

Me: Yes, because we love bacon.

We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast.

Dad: So Hannah you know that you shouldn't go around town by yourself right?

Me: Yes, I won't do it again. Ok?

Dad: Your damn right you won't. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Me: I know.

Sam: So what do you know about Jim, Hannah?

Me: I know he is a cop, and he is a bull rider in his spare time. I know more but I think Jennifer should be the one to share that information.

Dad: Well I would like to know everything you know right now.

Me: Not going to happen. (I said as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth.)

Dad: You sure are stubborn.

Me: Who do you think I learned that from.

Sam started laughing.

Dad: Just eat your food both of you.

We continued eating our breakfast in complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

We were in complete silence when dad opened his mouth to speak.

Dad: So where did you get condoms from?

Me: I bought them just in case the moment arises.

Dad: The moment better not arise until I'm dead.

Sam: Dean be serious.

Dad: I am being serious.

Sam: You can't possibly think that she will remain a virgin that long. God knows we didn't.

Dad: I know but that's different were guys.

Me: Nope you don't get to play that card. Jennifer was having sex when she was sixteen.

Dad: How do you know that?

Me: She told me when she gave me the talk. She was the one who told me to carry around condoms in case.

Dad: I'll kill her.

Me: She's right though do you want to become a grandfather at your age?

Dad: No, and I better not.

Me: Don't worry I'm not to the having sex stage yet.

Sam: So how do you know Jim?

Me: I don't want to talk about that.

Dad: Hannah!

Me: Fine. He's a cop, and he has helped me get out of certain situations.

Dad: What kind of situations!

Me: Like getting drunk and dancing on top of a bar at a club.

Dad: What!

Sam: Hannah, your only 16.

Me: I know. He also owns a ranch and I go horse back riding sometimes. Horses are awesome. Oh, and he's a bull rider isn't that cool?

Dad: Yeah, cool. Well we should pack up our stuff and head home.

Sam: I'll call Jennifer and have her come back so we can head home together.

Me: Jim can bring her home.

Dad: Nope they are not going to get another chance to do what they were doing last night.

Me: She can have a sex like she is turning 22.

Dad: That's enough out of you young lady go pack.

Me: Fine.

I started packing my stuff while dad paced trying to get a hold of Jennifer. My phone rang again, and it was Jennifer, so I answered it.

Me: Hello.

Sam: Who is it?

Me: Jennifer.

Dad: Why is she calling you I have been calling her?

Jennifer: Would you tell Dean to stop calling me. Jim can bring me home. Would you pack my stuff for me please, and put it in the Impala?

Me: Yes.

Jennifer: Thanks Hannah. I will see you tomorrow.

Me: Ok, bye Jen. And make sure to be safe we don't need little Jim's or Jennifer's walking around.

Jennifer: Bye, Hannah. (She said laughing.)

I know them the only thing they are sight seeing is the inside of a hotel room. Jim checked out of this hotel so Dean and Sam wouldn't interrupt them, so I know what they are really doing. Those whores.

Dad: What did she say?

Me: That Jim will bring her home tomorrow.

Dad: Ughhhhhh.

Me: It's not that big of a deal.

Dad: Hush Hannah.

After we had everything packed and picked up the hotel rooms we went out to the Impala and headed home. Nobody spoke on the way home we just listened to the radio. I sang along to some of the songs. Eventually I got tired of listening to dad's music so I plugged my headphones into my phone so I could listen to my music. I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
